


Kill la Kill AU XLI: Wish

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [10]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Gen, Heartbreaking, Hospital, Ill Girl, Illness, Sad Ending, Wish, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyway, Sats is sick again, which prompts Ryuu to make a wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XLI: Wish

It was a starry night and I was feeling pretty pissed at Sats for getting sick...again. She's sick all the damn time and I am sick of it. Sats, I'm pretty pissed at you right now. _Why'd ya have to go and get sick all the time like you always do, just why?! Why'd you go and get sick and leave me here?! Why, just why? ....Why?_

I don't want to live like this, I don't~! It's not her fault, she's sick but I just feel pissed at her for it.

_I do not like living like this, Sats, I really don't! Ya' know what? I wish I was the sick one instead of you then maybe you wouldn't be sick all the time! That's it. And I hope it comes true, too!_

I was put in the hospital not too long ago. A little after that, I was hooked up to heart monitor. Later, I was put on life support. I wished to be the sick one so Sats wouldn't be anymore. She isn't anymore, although I am. This will get to be a lot more often. I wished to have her bad health so she'd have my good health. I'd become used to it though.


End file.
